Horseless Headless Horseman Junior
Origin: Team Fortress 2, Scream Fortress Update. He Is Your Worst Nightmare....'s Son. Description The Horseless Headless Horsemann, often abbreviated to HHH, is an enemy that appears in Mann Manor during Halloween. As the undead form of Silas Mann, this character will spawn out of the currently contested control point after a pre-determined amount of time, and proceed to hunt down and kill players on both teams. Due to immense size and strength, the Horsemann is capable of instantly killing any player or building he strikes. He will continue his massacre until killed by a player (or players). The Horseless Headless Horseman Junior, has no qualms about the holidays, unlike his father. He will appear whenever summoned to wreak havoc on the BLU team. The Horseless Headless Horsemann is referred to as "Team Fortress's first boss monster" on the official Scream Fortress update page. VSH Abilities Passive: *Increased Rage - Rage gained from damage is increased by 50% Rage Ability: *Scare (100-199% Rage) - Scares all enemies within a radius, disarming them and slowing their movement speed. *Horrific Scare (200% Rage) - Same as 100% only for a longer duration. Old-School *The horseman receives the ability to swap places with players, functioning the same way as the Unusual Type, Warping. Tips for playing as Horseless Headless Horseman Junior *Use your Rage near a group of players to Scare them all for easy kills. *Using the Rage when near a bunch of Scouts can make them easy targets and to stop them from constantly annoying you. *Remember that you get to use Rage more often due to the extra rage generation, don't be afraid to 'waste' it on 1 or 2 people. *During the duration of the Rage, the players affected will have the Spooked Ghosts circling their head. This can be helpful to identify cloaked Spies. *Never give up hope against Scouts, you have the range of a Eyelander, making Scouts underestimate your range, especially ones that like to jump over your head. *Playing as Old-School HHH Jr. will remove your ability to use 200% rage, but you gain the ability to warp as if you had the Warping unusual. Tips for fighting Horseless Headless Horseman Junior *Hiding from HHH Jr's view while scared helps to stay alive; back away from him while you are frightened. *Keeping your distance will also help with staying alive since his rage can only affect enemies in a radius around him (unless it's a 200% rage). *Try not to clump together in a group, this makes his rage all the more effective. *Make sure your Medic keeps a fair distance away from HHH Jr. whenever possible. If HHH Jr. Scares you, you will have a much better chance of surviving due to your Medic's Übercharge. *When attempting to Backstab the HHH Jr., aim for his lower center back as his model does not accurately match his hitbox. *Be aware that since the HHH Jr. can build up rage faster than others, he can sometime activate it again very shortly after the first one. *If someone is Spooked and you are not, try and help them escape. *Übered classes cannot get spooked, keep this in mind. *Take extra caution if HHH Jr. spawned as enraged as the bonus rage generation stacks with his default extra rage generation. *Take extreme caution if HHH Jr. spawned as pre-heated because the 99% is counted as generated so his passive ability increases it to 148%, this means that not only does the boss have rage right away but he is also half way to 200% rage. Gameplay Category:Bosses Category:Original Boss